


A Single, Glorious Victory

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Typical Violence, Fix-It, Force Choking (Star Wars), Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, M/M, Palpatine Has A Bigger Role In This, Past Torture, Slow Burn, Snoke Being a Dick, Troubled Abuser, the Sith are back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: After Snoke abandons Kylo Ren on Moraband as punishment for treason, Kylo is forced to make unexpected alliances.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Darkpilot Creator Breakdown





	A Single, Glorious Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: KOTOR quotes for titles seem to be one of my things.

No one but Snoke saw Snoke’s meetings with Emperor Palpatine (rather, the clone of the late Emperor, but technicalities were nothing). Even kneeling in the presence of the Emperor’s hologram, Snoke found that he felt terribly insignificant in the presence of a man both his father and his better, and it angered him, though he would never show it. 

”I’m disappointed in you, Snoke,” Palpatine said. “Losing Starkiller Base like that, what could have been more triumphant than Tarkin’s construction...I thought you were better than this.”

”I — ”

Even feeling Palpatine’s invisible grip around his neck, Snoke’s hands scrabbled at his throat. 

”Did you actually delude yourself into thinking you were competent?” the Emperor said. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were too soft on young Ben Solo.”

”Never.” Had he not trained him well, taught him everything the Emperor had? How had this one upstart defeated him? 

”He’s conflicted. Spineless. And you...” Palpatine released him. “You don’t have the heart to correct him. You are a poor teacher, as you were a poor apprentice and a poor son.”

"We...” Snoke was gasping now, just relieved that he was released. How humiliating, to be that way, when you commanded the First Order. “We shall see.”

***

Kylo Ren entered the throne room, and he could all but feel _something_ radiating off Supreme Leader Snoke — something that was angry on top, but wounded underneath. It was something that Kylo couldn’t say he saw often in Snoke, but it was unsettling when he did see it. Like there was something more to the wise, occasionally cruel Master he had been saddled with. 

Snoke looked a bit disheveled in that moment, Kylo noticed. He paused, tilted his head. “Supreme Leader?”

”It’s,” Snoke said curtly, “None of your concern.”

”Forgive me, Supreme Leader. I was...foolish.” It was a feeling Kylo had, like it was his fault that Snoke looked so very vulnerable. “I thought that killing Han Solo would make me...stronger...”

”An impressive display of strength indeed,” Snoke said, sounding disdainful. “Bested by a novice who never held a lightsaber. Don’t give me excuses; if Darth Sion could return from the brink of death every time, why not you, Kylo Ren?”

Kylo had to fight back the desire to say, plain and simply, that was not a fair comparison. (Or considering Sion’s ultimate fate, particularly a good example. Sion could have been one of the most powerful Sith Lords of all time if he hadn’t given in to compassion) He has earned this rebuke. 

”More than that,” Snoke said, “The map is in the Resistance’s hands. All because of failures you...admittedly could not foresee. And failures you could. And speaking of failures you could...why did you fail with Poe Dameron?”

”What are you talking about?”

”You know what I mean,” Snoke said. “You held off. It was subtle, but it was there. You, Kylo Ren...you simply let him escape.”

 _Oh Force_...

“Supreme Leader, I...” How was he supposed to explain this? 

”You helped him escape,” Snoke said, and Kylo could hear the anger in his voice like gravel. “You didn’t break him out personally, but you allowed it.”

”I thought his work was finished — ”

He could feel Snoke’s invisible chokehold on his neck like a vise. 

”You thought you could lie to me?” Snoke hissed. “A sniveling, disgraceful wretch like you? I could forgive you being bested in battle. Han Solo poisoned your mind. But you...you are good as a traitor to the First Order."

”You can’t do this.” Kylo said.

Snoke’s smile became too much teeth. "Can I, young Solo?”

***

It was when Kylo woke that he was on...well, that was where he was. Moraband. He could recognize the structures. His armor was gone, his black fatigues the only thing he had with him. That and his lightsaber. He got to his feet, it dawning on him that he had been abandoned. As a lesson? 

It wasn’t a lesson, though. Kylo was certain of it. He had simply been abandoned. Cast away on a Sith planet — all because of his one lapse in compassion. Multiple lapses, actually. 

Was it just a running theme in his life, being abandoned? He shuddered to think about it. But he held onto it. Anger. He needed anger. Anger that burned bright. 

Where would he go, of course? He wasn’t about to stay on Moraband forever. He hoped not. A ship. Was there a ship around here?

He supposed looking around was the only way to find out. 

***

Even as he headed towards the hangar, Kylo couldn’t help but wonder how, exactly, he was supposed to get revenge on Snoke. Force willing he wanted revenge; it coiled tightly in his belly. How was the question. Especially since he didn’t exactly have allies. The Knights were only loyal to him out of convenience. Hux despised him. And heading to the Resistance...well, that would be an interesting conversation. And awkward. There wasn’t really a pre-made script for sorry-I-interrogated-Poe-and-killed-Dad-and-everything-else...

”Looking for something?”

Kylo spun around, nearly igniting his lightsaber, only to see a young woman, a Miraluka, standing in the corner. 

”How long were you watching me?”

”Long enough,” said the Miraluka wryly. “You were blundering around the place like an enraged bantha.”

”I...” Kylo trailed off. He supposed saying he didn’t blunder would be quite inaccurate, actually. “Do you have a name, or just insults?”

"My name is Darth Ceres, if that interests you.”

”Darth.” Kylo lowered his unignited lightsaber. “There are still Sith out there?”

”You’d be surprised,” Ceres said. "I didn’t think a Knight of Ren would come here.”

”I’m not one anymore."

”I see. You are alone,” Ceres said. “I can feel it. No doubt abandoned, in some way; Dark Side masters are far from kind to their students.”

"You’re...correct, admittedly.” Kylo supposed he couldn’t lash out at her if she was right. 

”I am sorry,” Ceres said. “For what it’s worth.”

Kylo bit his lip. “Thank you.” The words felt like needles in his mouth, almost unpalatable, but he was glad at least someone seemed to care about him. Someone besides Poe (who had been looking for him). Someone besides his father. 

”I could be of assistance,” Ceres said. “You’re abandoned by the First Order, I’m far from pleased with Snoke myself.”

”How much do you know about Snoke?”

”He’s an embarrassment,” Ceres said. “A buffoon. If anything, should we find allies, we should at least look forward to teaching the First Order how a proper Sith acts.”

”What are you proposing?” Kylo said. 

”The Sith are scarce. And those that exist, the Sith cultists on Exegol...they’re allied with Snoke’s true Master. It seems the Resistance may be useful...even if they are clueless.”

”I can’t just join the Resistance.” Kylo said. “I...killed the General’s husband.”

”We won’t need to. We’ll just need them...for the time being.”

Kylo frowned. The whole plan seemed implausible. “You are an unusual Sith.”

”I prefer the term ‘resourceful’. Besides, destroying our enemies in a single glorious victory isn’t that unusual for the Sith.”

Kylo paused. It did have its appeal. Destroying Snoke — and also hurting his mother, forcing her to see what she had done, what she didn’t do. How she’d abandoned him. How she’d sent him into certain death with his uncle and simply, didn’t care. 

And Poe? He’d understand. Kylo would tell him the truth, about how his family (except for his father) hated him, how he’d never wanted to hurt him, and Poe would...well, he’d have to understand, right? 

”We need a ship,” Kylo said. "And...I know that according to a certain General Hux, the Resistance is in the Ileneum system. The First Order hasn’t attacked it yet. After Starkiller Base, I think they want to regather their resources.”

”Excellent,” Ceres said. “You aren’t dark yet, Knight of Ren. You’re only slightly, not quite enough. A pale red, not the full red. A conflicted storm, not a pillar of strength. But you’ll learn.”

Kylo would learn. He had to. 


End file.
